


Till You See It On The Silver Screen

by chaletian



Category: NCIS
Genre: Deep Six, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till You See It On The Silver Screen

Secrets can warm you at night. They can light your life with a glow that is just for you, something you can take out and gloat over. And then people find out. And it looked like Tony had just found out McGee's.

"Seann William Scott?"

Heads rose all around the bull pen as Special Agent Tony DiNozzo stormed out of the elevator, his sights already set on McGee.

"Seann William Scott!"

"Tony…"

"Seann William _Scott_!"

"Tony, I want to make it very clear that I had nothing to do with the casting process."

"Oh, don't give me that, Probie!" Tony leaned over McGee's desk, staring down the younger man. "I know this is your doing."

"Tony, I swear…"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Not a word, McSpielberg. Ryan Gosling?"

McGee shrugged and tried not to look so pleased with himself. "The casting director thought it was the right look for McGregor."

"'Right look for McGregor,'" mimicked Tony, scowling. "What about the right look for me, McGee? Huh? What about that? C'mon – Seann William Scott?"

"Who is Seann William Scott?" asked Ziva, slinging her bag onto her desk and strolling over to join them.

"No-one," said Tony.

"He's playing Tommy," said McGee.

"Playing what? Who's Tommy?" Realisation dawned. "Oh! _Tommy_!"

"They're making a film of Probie's book," said Tony. "You're being played by Penelope Cruz."

Ziva considered this. "She is a good actress, yes?"

Tony closed his eyes, as if unable to believe that his colleagues were so clueless. "She's a babe, Ziva. You're—"

"Agent Lisa…" put in McGee, without any expectation of being heeded.

"…being played by a babe. I, on the other hand, am being played by a jackass with a fratboy sense of humour."

McGee and Ziva exchanged looks. Significant looks. Tony was not oblivious.

"What? Oh, don't give me that! Neither of you can understand the nuances of film, the importance of the genre, the fact that I am being immortalised by…" He broke off as Gibbs rounded the corner, coffee cup in hand.

"There's been a break-in at a research facility in Norfolk. Gear up."

They did as they were instructed, a well-oiled investigative machine, marred only by Tony's lament.

"Why couldn't _I_ have been played by Harrison Ford?"


End file.
